Intervention
by the doctor's next dance
Summary: Laurie intervenes at a strategic moment.  Film based, JoLaurie, obviously! Heartbroken and mischevious Teddy aplenty! Oneshot


1st September 07

**Intervention**

**A/N** This is my first story in this fandom, so I'm a bit nervous. Please review and let me know what you think afterwards! Based on the film – when I watched it I was screaming inside at this bit and was crying out for Teddy to do what he does below… so I decided to write it……

Laurie watched on horrified from between the rafters and ropes connected to the scenery below, as Jo and the strange man leant closer together. His eyes darkened and narrowed, his blood ran cold. _She was going to kiss him_. Thinking quickly, he dived for the nearest rope, and pulled it with all his might, oblivious to the rope burn that scoured his hand as he tugged so vigorously. It worked; there was a crash as something fell to the ground below, mercifully for the production not on to the stage, but it would be truthful to say that some of the extras would wake up in the morning with a bump on their head. But Laurie wasn't paying any attention to what was going on below, he only breathed a sigh of relief as they started away from each other, embarrassed. With bated breath, Laurie watched to see if they would attempt such another embrace, and relaxed as they looked away.

He turned round and shut his eyes tightly. Jo and this stranger? How could it have happened? She had hardly been gone long. He hadn't stayed in London for long; he couldn't stay away from her. Resolving to return and try and change her mind, and if not, stay by her side as a faithful companion for the rest of his life, he had reached American shores and found her lodging house, only to find she was out at the opera. Obtaining directions to the opera house, he had hurried after her, and had nearly given up hope of finding her when he had seen the back of Jo's head starting up some stairs just before the second half of the show started. He had followed, and had been about to make himself known when he realised she was not alone. Jealous, he had crept up behind them and hidden himself amongst the shadows, watching the pair closely.

He turned round again, to see what they were doing now. What he saw made his heart stop. His Jo, _his_ one and only love, was in the arms of the man he now swore to loathe for all eternity. He felt his skin crawl and a cold sweat break out across his forehead. There was nothing he could do, even if he had wanted to cause another scene; he couldn't move. All he could do was stare, transfixed in horror at the pair, knowing that it should be _he_ kissing the girl, _he_ who was sitting next to her, taking her out to the theatre as they had done only a few years ago. He remembered their first trip to the theatre, and how they hadn't stopped chattering together for the duration of the first act; it was only the intervention of an irritated old lady that stopped them from talking through the second half.

They parted, and Laurie could breathe just _slightly_ better now. He remained hidden until they left, and then he crept out and set out mournfully to the lodgings he had booked for himself earlier that day. On his way home, he breathed in the night air as medicine to his injured soul. He thought long and hard, a rare thing for Teddy Laurence, but when he was finished, he knew what he had to do. He wouldn't give up. He would be like one of those knights in a fairytale, like one of those noble lords in Jo's plays. He would fight for his lady, and he _would_ win her hand. He'd be damned if he'd let her go to an older man. No one could love Jo like he did, and no one deserved her unless they knew her. Jo knew that. And she knew that the only person she could ever have, or ever could marry was him. They were made for each other.

It would only take her a bit of time and persuasion to work it out, he was sure.

**A/N **So, there you go! I hope you liked it, please review if it made you cheer for Laurie and boo for the Professor! One more thing: Laurie and Jo forever:D


End file.
